


What to Expect When You Weren't Expecting

by SparklingGanymede



Series: Bruno and Wheel of Fortune Make a Baby [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Babies, Motorcycle Babies, Motorcycle Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingGanymede/pseuds/SparklingGanymede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbeknownst to Bruno, his private encounter with Wheel of Fortune was more than just a bit of harmless fun. When she starts spewing the parts to construct their robotic offspring in the middle of a hardware upgrade, he's really not sure what to make of it. Becoming a father was never on his list of possible consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to Expect When You Weren't Expecting

“Rise and shine, old gal. Today’s the day!”

He lovingly rolled the tarp back, letting the early morning sun glisten off the curve of her wheel. Finally, after all the tweaking and test runs, his and Yuusei’s program had been completed, and it was time to install it on the team’s D-Wheels.

“You’re gonna run the fastest you’ve ever gone,” he said as he plugged her up to the computer for one last scan. If all went well, he hoped, Jack might even allow him to take her for a spin. It would be absolutely perfect! Him and her, her and him. Zooming around the corners, no holds barred.

With the cables all connected and secure, he leaned over the control panel and cranked her up. For a moment, he stopped and listened, lingering on the sound of pure Momentum roaring in her combustion chamber. For just a moment, he let his head rest against her display monitor, perfectly smooth and cool against his skin. Then, he closed his eyes and, for that moment, everything around him stopped. Maybe someday, in a perfect world, the two of them could remain together like this. In a world with endless dueling tracks, 30-hour days, and Jack Atlas on a never-ending coffee break.

And all the extra oil for his dipstick he could ever need…

 _Replacing parts._ Right. That’s what he was in the shop to do.

He pulled himself away to reach for his toolbox.

They had discussed it the week before, he and Jack. To make the most of the D-Wheel’s new system, he would need to modify a bit of her exterior. Not extensively so. No, her shape would remain the same as it had always been, but her boosters were wearing out, and it had begun to show in her performance. Whatever it took to make her run the fastest, however, Jack would agree to, and it was a done deal.

Thus, he began an hours-long process which would probably consume his entire day. Loosening the bolts, removing the screws. Out with the old, on with the new. She was the most beautiful machine in the whole world, and he would make her run with the highest efficiency technology could offer.

Tediously, he disassembled the old booster, boxed it up, and shelved it. Even though Yuusei never seemed to care much whether their parts were labeled or organized, Bruno wrote on the side of the box “Wheel of Fortune” and listed the parts inside anyway. He had enough trouble remembering his own name, much less every last hunk of metal in the shop. As he returned to the computer, a prompt flashed on the screen, announcing that the scan was complete: Everything checked out, just as he’d expected. Fantastic! With a smile, he OK’d the new system install and turned to a fresh, unopened box of parts.

Fortune looked strange with most of her back end removed, small protruding tubes connected to nothing, wires hanging loose. At the right angle, he could even see a flash of her engine peeking through. In a way, it made him nervous. Here she was again, exposed and vulnerable, not like the powerful D-Wheel he’d seen blazing down the track so many times.

With a flick of his box cutter, the cardboard flaps were freed, revealing a cushy layer of packing peanuts. He crouched down to eagerly dig through them for the exact pieces he wanted. And the first part would be…

Small and round. Not what was he was looking for.

Several other blind reaches into the box returned more similar-looking pieces before he finally found the squarish hollow bit he’d been looking for.

“Let’s see,” he muttered to himself. “This is the injector, so there’s supposed to be a… a fat tube.” He pawed through the box again. “Oh, no. No no no no.”

Panic began to set in as he dumped the rest of the contents on a nearby rubber mat and sorted through and organized every piece, none of them looking remotely like the thing he needed. Did he order the wrong set? Had the factory forgotten to include it? Was the part supposed to be different on this model? Would it arrive in a separate box? 

He dreaded playing phone tag with every service representative in the industry, and Yuusei was out repairing Zola’s dryer, which didn’t leave him much of a choice. The sound of footsteps approaching him didn’t even register until he heard the voice that accompanied them.

“Hey.”

He looked up from the assorted parts lined up on the floor, only to come face-to-face with... breasts. A quick adjustment to his gaze found them to be Aki’s. She looked back at him wide-eyed and curious, one hand on his shoulder, the other holding out something cylindrical and metallic.

“Where’d you get that?” He reached back awkwardly to take the pipe from her, but it slipped from his grease-slicked hands, clanged sharply onto the floor, and rolled under the computer desk.

Aki recoiled and blurted a quick apology.

“It’s okay, I’ll just—” he began as he picked his way through the jungle of cables, “Don’t worry, I got this.”

On his knees, he reached out, felt along the cool concrete, and realized that his arm wasn’t quite long enough. The evasive pipe had settled flush against the wall. Raking the cables aside, he crawled further under the desk to get closer, leaving only his plump, round bottom half within Aki’s line of sight.

She quirked her lip and tried not to leer. Tried, but not very hard. Though she hadn’t had much time to explore her likes and dislikes since reenrolling with the academy, she was absolutely certain that none of the boys at school were to her taste, and it wasn’t as though the other members of Team 5D’s hadn’t taken turns checking her out when they thought she wasn’t paying attention. Come to think of it, she recalled catching the redhead staring down her shirt the other day. It had been such a surreal experience, someone finding her alluring instead of frightening, that she hadn’t the heart to discourage him.

Maybe that meant he wanted to take her on a date, she hoped. With the world free of ancient Nazca monstrosities tearing up the city, she’d been meaning to try that. A real date with a real boyfriend who wasn’t trying to harness her psychic powers to take over the world. And Crow was a delivery boy, so he probably knew all sorts of interesting places, maybe even a few where the patrons wouldn’t recognize her.

“Got it!”

Realizing that her eyes were still focused on Bruno’s butt, Aki quickly found something else to look at. And, immediately after, heard the solid thud of something pliant hitting the edge of the desk. The pained mechanic let out something between a hiss and a whine he as rubbed the top of his head.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I… I’m fine.” He stood up, holding the pipe in triumph, and laughed nervously. “Now, I just gotta connect all the pieces, heh.”

She smiled and giggled in response.

Bruno was one of the most awkward people she had ever met. The other members of Team 5D’s were also what she would have deemed adorably awkward. Even Jack, who had spent two years maintaining a sparkling public image and fought valiantly against the Dark Signers, had the oddest difficulties in doing simple, everyday tasks. For Aki, it was a huge relief. Little reminders that her friends were only human, and that meant she could be human, too.

Bruno bent down to grab another piece to connect the pipe to the D-Wheel, and then glanced up suddenly, eyes hesitantly meeting Aki’s.

“I’m sorry. Did you need something? I wasn’t trying to be rude, I was… Were you looking for Yuusei? He said something about helping Zola an hour ago, and I haven’t seen him since.” He began rolling the tube nervously between his hands, waiting for her answer.

Aki bit her lip to avoid pouting. She was hoping for Yuusei, and she was more than a little surprised (and relieved) to see the two of them apart, although she didn’t want to admit it out loud. Instead, she replied, “I was just… looking for some company. The academy’s dorms are a little dull, and I’ve already finished my homework. Any idea when he might be back?”

Bruno shook his head. “Not a clue.” Unsure of what else to say, he returned to assembling pipes and bolting down the braces to keep them in place.

An awkward sort of silence fell between them, Aki having little experience with making small talk and Bruno putting all of his mental energy into making sure the right parts went in the right places. Rather than leave, however, she opted to sit in one of the computer chairs and observe as he, one tedious piece at a time, reconstructed the Wheel of Fortune’s back end. There was no telling how long the wait for Yuusei might last, and Aki had never been one for auto mechanics, but watching others piece together complex things she found fascinating.

Several bolts and connecters later, Bruno began attaching wires and plugging things into other things and muttering a string of rather odd curses. Something small clattered against the floor and rolled until it hit the side of the box that the parts had arrived in.

“Aki? You still in here?” he asked timidly as another small something fell and rolled against the box.

She started at the sound of his voice, snapping her out of her watchful daze. “Yes?”

“Okay, cool. Can you hand me that tiny ratchet on the desk behind you?” A beat. “Please?”

“Yeah, sure. Um.” She turned around and looked, only to find that there were several tools, and few of them looked familiar to her.

“The one with the green handle,” he added. “Should have a number five on it.” Then, a washer rolled out of one of Fortune’s tailpipes and bounced off his shoe.

Behind her, Aki could hear the clinking and clamoring and pinging of many more tiny metal somethings smacking against the concrete tile. By the time she found the ratchet, turned around, and offered it to him, Bruno had amassed a palm-sized pile of odd pieces at his feet.

“Oh, god,” he squeaked. 

Suddenly, a continuous stream of tiny pieces gushed out of every open pipe on the D-Wheel. The mat holding Fortune’s replacement parts was quickly engulfed in a mound of metal before the flow finally slowed to a stop, the last piece tumbling from the top of the pile to knock against the box beside him.

By that point, Bruno had worked his fingers tightly into his haphazardly-styled blue hair, gritting his teeth in frustration as beads of nervous sweat rolled down the side of his face. It took every ounce of his self-control not to scream. Aki looked on in utter bewilderment. Despite her lack of mechanical knowledge, however, she was fairly certain that D-Wheel parts weren’t supposed to do that.

For a tense moment, neither of them moved.

Bruno stared tight-lipped at the pile of bolts, knobs, screws, shafts, and other assorted metal pieces at his feet. The booster parts he had already connected, however, were still securely in place, no worse for the wear.

Since the mechanic no longer seemed interested in using his ratchet, Aki lowered her hand. “Um… Bruno? What just happened?”

He replied with only a choked sob.


End file.
